


Dressed To Impress

by pajama_cats



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: The first words from your soulmate directed towards you are written on your wrist. In Rad's case it's only one flattering word and he never expected to hear it at the most inconvenient time.





	Dressed To Impress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pondinariver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pondinariver/gifts).



_ Impressive.  _ __  
__  
The words were printed on Radicles wrist for as long as he could remember. Rad didn’t let the word get to his head when he was younger, it was flattering enough that someone, let alone his soulmate’s first word to him was a compliment. He was curious to exactly what they found impressive about him. He could see why they found him impressive now, seeing as he found himself to be a cool buff alien. But looking back he’s glad that he never found his soulmate when he was a kid, since he was mostly just lanky and average looking.    
  
Working for Mr. Gar did wonders for his confidence, appearance and powers.    
  
...Which Enid couldn’t see now after  _ his  _ victory from their recent battle with Shannon and Darrell. He wasn’t sure how long their bickering was going on, but it was disrupted by another one of Lord Boxman’s boxes.    
  
“Another box? Lord Boxman sure has an ant up his pants today.” Enid said as the trio approached the box casually.    
  
“Whoa- Heh, I guess boxboy needs another helping of me.” Radical’s smiled to himself as Enid shot him a glare.    
  
“Will you give it a rest already-”    
  
They went silent as the box began to open, purple rose petals scattering around the new robot. Rad and Enid watched the green robot twirl in the air with unamused expressions, while K.O. watched in awe.    
  
“Greetings Lakewood  _ losers,  _ I am Raymond. The greatest, and most beloved, creation of Lord Boxman. I promised Coach Box Dad I’d bring him a chunk of the Bodega sign, so if you’d all kindly step aside.. Unless of course you want your butts kicked!” Raymond finished addressing the trio with the threat, while Radical’s stared at him with a frown that quickly turned into grin.    
  
“Heh, kick  _ my _ butt? Please,” He turned around, pointing down at his backside. “My two pack is counting a twelve pack!”    
  
“ _ Impressive.”  _ __  
__  
“I haven’t even begun to flex yet-  _ huh? _ ” Rad’s finger blasters were ready to fire, but the word had took him off guard. That was the first time Raymond had directly spoken to just Rad, and yet he said the word Rad had waited  _ years  _ to hear.    
  
“Oh finger blasters! Nice try,  _ brah _ , but you’re gonna have to do better than that to roll with me.” It was the one rare time when Rad didn’t feel completely up to fighting after the chance of meeting his soulmate, but as roller skates got shot at his hands and had him rolling into a potted plants and trash he briefly had the urge to deck the robot as he landed on his back. Though decking your possible soulmate wouldn’t be the best first impression, yet Raymond had his blaster aimed at him- so he couldn’t possibly be judged for that when it went both ways.    
  
                                                                                        -----------------------------------------   
  
Rad wasn’t sure what happened after getting knocked out. Well, it wasn’t  _ too  _ hard to see what had happened, but admitting defeat wasn’t something neither him or Enid were keen on. When they both woke up the bickering continued, but when the sun began to set their problems felt so little. He’s not sure how or when K.O. got the missing letter back, but he joined them on watching the sunset and everything just seemed to melt away.   
  
When the view went away they went their own separate ways. Rad casually brought up he was going to go lift. Which was just a cover up to get his hands on the new kitten of the day calendar before the store closed.    
  
The store was still surprisingly open, which he had no complaints for as he left the store minutes after, whistling happily to himself as he carried out a bag full of kitten calendars. May have been a rough day during the afternoon, but things finally seemed to be looking up for him.    
  
That was until he rounded the corner and saw a certain pointy nosed robot sulking on a street bench near the end of the plaza. He silently debated whether or not to actually try and talk to the robot, but the thought was cut short as he heard a long drawn out sigh as the robot threw his arm over his eyes.    
  
Well, it wouldn’t hurt trying to talk to his possible soulmate. No one was around, he didn’t seem like he was in the mood to fight- and why wouldn’t he want to just talk with Rad? Everyone liked to talk with him! His name practically screamed what he was all about. Yep, he was definitely going to talk to him now.    
  
“What’s got your gears grinded?” Radicles laughed quietly to himself, hopping over the bench to sit next to Raymond.    
  
The robot seemed startled at first, but threw his arm away from his eyes as he squinted at the alien. “I’m not in the mood to play little league games with you right now.”    
  
Rad shifted, unsure if he should actually just leave, but he felt compelled to stay. He didn’t understand why, but the words ‘impressive’ and ‘soulmate’ rung in his head. Right.   
  
Raymond continued anyway, which didn’t really surprise the alien. “Coach Box Dad claims to have always hated me because my  _ dear  _ siblings brought back your pee wee player and now I have to leave father alone until he wishes to see me again.” The robot let out another long sigh, throwing his head on the other’s shoulder causing Rad’s shoulders to tense, but they relaxed when sad eyes looked up at him. “You don’t think he hates me, do you?”    
  
“Probably not?” It wasn’t exactly comforting, but Rad couldn’t honestly tell. He just assumed the only things Boxman loved were trying to destroy the plaza and er, boxes. “K.O. came back hours ago with the letter you stole though, if that makes you feel any better?” The alien said unsurely, raising a brow down at the green robot.    
  
The words seemed to lighten up Raymond, the robot sitting up and gripping Rad’s shoulders. “Really! Well well, seems like my siblings won’t have all of father’s love for too long.. And I won’t be on the bench anymore.” He said with a closed eyes and a satisfied smile. He let go of Rad so he could flip his hair, when it stopped moving Raymond eyed him curiously.    
  
“Not that I don’t mind having a cheerleader, but why do you care about how I feel? I did beat you earlier.” The mention of his defeat made Rad feel bitter over losing, but now that he brought up his concern for the robot..    
  
“I think you might be my soulmate.” Rad confessed with an averted gaze, not liking the way his confidence was starting to shrink and the laughter followed by the other didn’t help.    
  
“My, my, that’s mighty flattering, but are you sure about that? I don’t believe robots  _ can  _ have soulmates. Though, I  _ was  _ just created today, so who really knows?”    
  
Rad sighed to himself, holding out his wrist and let the robot’s eyes wander on the word. It felt like he was lingering his gaze on his arm and the full attention was making blood rush to his face.   
  
“Well that is quite intriguing.. You might just be mistaken or maybe not,  _ however _ ,” There he was again, scooting right back into Rad’s personal space. “I wouldn’t mind being adored everyday by someone who wouldn’t  _ dare  _ throw me in the penalty box, and I as well, would return that affection if you’re willing to give the relationship a try.”    
  
It felt strange, knowing a new enemy would be his soulmate. Strange in a good way- as long as they didn’t try to kill each other. Rad was sure he could keep things lowkey, and maybe flirt while they ‘battled’, or maybe Raymond wanted an open relationship and they didn’t need to battle. He stilled his rambling thoughts with a slow inhale and exhale. Remembering he had to give the robot- _ his soulmate  _ an answer, he perked up holding a fist over his heart. “Of course I would! I know how to treat people right, especially someone lucky enough to be close with  _ me _ .”    
  
Raymond let out an approved hum while looking over at Radicle’s with the stem of a purple rose in his mouth. Where Raymond got all his roses, Rad wasn’t sure if he wanted to truly know. “Here’s your first present, why don’t you come take it from me?” Raymond winked, the implication of a kiss had Rad feeling flustered. He never had his first kiss, of course anyone with a soulmate didn’t until the fateful day, but he didn’t want to seem like he was inexperienced either. It was hard to kiss Raymond, in fact he had to angle his head under his nose in order to get close to him. The closer Rad got to Raymond they began to close their eyes. They were inches apart, ready to kiss.    
  
“Oh Rad!” Until Gertie’s voice broke their pace and had Rad jerked up, causing his head to hit Raymond’s nose and the two groaned in pain while Gertie came over, her kids following along. “I just wanted to thank you again for babysitting my kids, they can’t stop talking about you teaching them proper weightlifting form!”    
  
Before Rad could answer the children were lifting him off the bench away from Raymond. Not even five seconds after he was caught in a bone crushing hug from their mother. “You’re such an angel! Come on kids, let’s get a move on it’s getting late!” Rad sunk against the bench feeling like he wouldn’t mind if the ground opened up under him. Of all people who witnessed that scene it had to be his soulmate. Daring to look over all he could see was an amused expression and fingers absentmindedly twirling a rose stem around. “I can explain, that was just um-”   
  
“That was just impeccable timing. Strong  __ and  sensitive? You really know your way to a robot’s heart.” Raymond laughed full heartedly as he rested his upper torso on Rad’s lap. The alien could only grumble to himself with a red face. The kitten loving, kind, sensitive side was something he wanted to slowly and gently let Raymond find out- or never, he was fine with that was well, but the cat was out of the bag and Raymond seemed charmed by it. It was good enough for him, as long as no teasing followed by it.    
  
“I’m allowed to be an alien of many things!” Rad tried to sound confident about that, but it came out defensive. A soft chuckle was followed by it.    
  
“You are rather.. Out of this world.” Raymond winked at the flustered alien. “Shall we go into overtime and continue where we left off?”   
  
“Oh- oh right! Absolutely.” Rad said smoothly, or rather tried to say so that way. He was sure there would be bumps to the relationship as they figured out exactly how to work everything out, but if they were both willing to try there was at least hope. K.O. would probably be fully supportive and Enid would seem reluctant at first, but he was sure she’d warm up to, what she liked to call the robot, Pompadork. Rad liked to fully believe Raymond was his soulmate when a rose was placed in his hand during their kiss.   
  
He’d have to top that off by sending the robot a bouquet of flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my friend/bae's birthday, I love her and I love these jock dorks so it's like a win-win ahhh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
